From Hatred Comes Love
by Puss-3
Summary: Both Serena and Misty have returned to their hometowns after their journeys with Ash. Misty continued on her own, and Serena became a Rhyhorn racer once again back in Vaniville Town. But one day, the two girls bump into one another. What will transpire from there? Read to find out!
1. A Kiss With a Queen

**I've always wondered what it would be like if Serena and Misty were to be together, and there aren't many fanfic stories out there with this specific pair. So, I decided to make my own. This is my first ever lemon fanfic, so let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (sadly), and am not associated with it or its characters in any way.

* * *

After the saddening departure between the three friends Brock, Misty, and Ash, Misty had returned back to her hometown. Although her sisters had grown to accept her, she still felt out of place, and there was a loss in her heart. So, she set out once again on a Pokémon journey, this time on her own so as to not let anything get in her way on the road to becoming a water Pokémon master.

In the meantime, Serena had also returned back to her hometown, but this time to become a Rhyhorn racer once again. After the return from their journey through the Alola region, Ash had left to help out the instructors in the camp Ash and Serena had first met at. So, left with nothing to do, she had taken her Pokémon and ventured back to where she had lived all her life.

One day, Misty, having reached Kalos, arrived at Vaniville Town, and bumped into Serena, who was on her daily walk around the center of town.

"Serena!" Misty said, her mouth gaping open. "What a surprise!"

Serena took a little longer to recover.

"I could ask the same of you," She said.

The two girls had a long-standing dislike for each other, stemming from the feelings both of them had for Ash Ketchum. Over time, Misty had grown to accept he loved Serena, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Serena however, had always wanted to break away from that, and befriend Misty instead.

So, Serena invited Misty over to dinner at her house. Misty recognized the invitation as a want to overcome the barriers between them, and inclined her head in thanks.

"I would like that," Misty responded, smiling genuinely.

Back at Serena's house, Serena and Misty were discussing their journeys, and how life had continued after their departures with Ash. Misty had been enjoying her journey so far, and had caught plenty of new water types. Her Togetic had even evolved into a Togekiss!

Serena on the other hand, had won many Rhyhorn races, and was thinking about creating a summer camp for future competitors. As their conversation continued, Misty grew to appreciate Serena more and more. She admired and respected her, and little did she know, Serena felt the very same about her.

* * *

Over time, the two began to meet more often, sometimes having dinner, other times going out to coffee, or even just taking a walk around the town. Misty seemed to have forgotten all about her journey, but was enjoying life in Vaniville Town greatly. She still managed to catch a few new Pokémon, and continued to train them on a daily basis.

One night, Misty walked into Serena's house to quite a romantic sight. The lights were dimmed, and in the center of the room stood a table for two covered in a white cloth. The centerpiece was a vase of roses, and the cutlery were arranged perfectly.

Out of the shadows, Serena emerged, decked out in a red, sleeveless dress, going down to her feet where a salmon colored underdress frilled out. Around her waist a satin, dark red bow was tied, and the same color was used for the lace dividing the dress into two semicircles at the front.

Misty gasped in amazement, and looked down at her shabby, day-to-day clothing. She wore a simple cropped, yellow shirt with shorts and overalls. Her sneakers lay by the door, where she had taken them off earlier.

"Misty!" It's so good to see you again.

"You look beautiful Serena," She responded, feeling insanely drab for the second time as she looked down at her outfit.

"Please, sit," Serena gestured towards the table, and Misty gladly crossed over to the center of the room.

As Serena dished out a feast she had prepared earlier in the day, they began to talk about things they would any other time. Then, as they cleaned up for desert, Serena unexpectedly leaned across the table and kissed Misty on the lips.

Misty gasped against the kiss and pulled away, her eyes wide in surprise.

"I-I'm so sorry," Serena started. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Misty nodded wordlessly.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," She whispered in a hoarse voice.

Serena shook her head, leading her to the door.

"I am so sorry once again," She tried for a second time.

"It's okay, really," Misty responded, before donning her jacket and closing the door softly behind her with a click.

Serena looked out and sighed.

Back at her apartment, Misty stared at her bedroom wall, not seeing what was in front of her.

 _She kissed me. Serena. The Kalos Queen,_ She thought.

Despite her reaction at dinner, Misty was actually bouncing up and down with joy inside. She had secretly been harboring the same feelings for Serena for quite some time now, but had been too embarrassed to act on them. Looking back to earlier that night, she sighed, and lay down to sleep.

However, she got none, as she lay thinking about the girl who lay on the other end of town, voicing the very same thoughts inside her head.


	2. A Typical Chapter

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. That was just an introduction to the characters, and how they got together. Anyway, on to the good stuff!**

 **By the way, Misty and Serena are both 18 years old, not like 10 xD.**

Disclaimer: Once again, I am not associated with Pokémon or any of its characters.

* * *

The next day, Misty invited Serena over to her house. After putting down the phone, Serena gulped, fearing the worst. However, she was met with a pleasant surprise.

Misty opened the door, and smiled at her visitor. Instead of her usual clothing, she was wearing a modification of her Goldeen dress. In addition to her pure white bathing suit, she had sewn on extra material to turn it into a flowing dress.

Covering it, an outer layer formed the shape of a ball gown, floating out and decorated with the design of a Goldeen's coat. Misty felt she had to make up for the other night, so had pulled this out of her wardrobe earlier that day.

"Come in," Misty said, to the speechless Serena.

She took Serena's arm and pulled her inside, closing the door behind her. They walked over to the couch, where a movie was already set up and prepared.

Serena sat down awkwardly, not sure where this was heading. Misty was quite the opposite. She sat down close to Serena, closer than friends normally do, and as the movie went on, ended up snuggling close to Serena. In turn, Serena had unknowingly wrapped her arms around Misty.

As the movie ended, Misty leaned forward and, taking a risk, pulled Serena's lips close to hers. She responded eagerly, and the two kissed passionately. Time seemed to freeze for them, until Misty gently pulled away.

She got off the couch, and ushered Serena to the door.

"I hope you don't mind, but it's getting late," She said.

"Of course," Serena nodded, and turned away to walk back to her home.

* * *

It had been a few weeks now, and Serena and Misty had begun to meet up even more often than before. They had yet to declare their relationship to the world, but knew that they would remain together no matter what was thought of them.

Almost a month later, Misty arrived at Serena's house one night. She was about to ring the doorbell when she noticed the door was open. Confused, she called for Serena and got no reply.

Worried now, Misty walked up the stairs, and opened the bedroom door. Inside, Serena sat on her bed, her legs spread open as she smiled at Misty.

"There you are," Misty said, relieved.

"Sorry to worry you, I was just looking for something," Serena replied.

"Did you find it?" Misty asked.

"Not yet, but hopefully you can help me."

Misty looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. She didn't notice Serena slipping her shirt off her shoulders as she began to rub her finger in between her legs.

Hearing a sound escape Serena despite how hard she tried, Misty turned around and gasped.

Serena got up off her bed, and walked over to where Misty stood. She pulled her close, and began to kiss her girlfriend. It started out as a passionate kiss, before it turned feverish, both girls fighting for dominance as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues.

Caught up in the moment, Misty and Serena staggered over to the bed where Misty fell on top of her, never breaking their kiss.

Sweating now, Misty pulled off her shirt in a frenzy, revealing a light blue bra covering her breasts. Serena then began to move her kisses down Misty's neck, and down to her chest. She stopped there, and glanced up questioningly at Misty.

Misty hesitated, then looking into Serena's eyes, nodded her head slightly. Serena needed no further encouragement. She placed her lips back on Misty's, and began to undo the bra strap.

Then, after a moment of admiring the perfectly round breasts in front of her, Serena began to plant small kisses on them. She massaged them, and soon began to lick and suck on Misty's right breast.

Misty moaned, and arched her back as Serena described small circles with her tongue around her nipple, never ceasing to massage the other. Serena grabbed the entire boob in her mouth and sucked on it, before switching to the next one.

She repeated the same process, increasing the pleasure Misty was experiencing. As she continued on, Misty stuck her finger into her pants, and began rubbing the area underneath her panty. She moaned even louder, and more frequently.

Then, taking her hand out, she rolled to the side, and began to undo Serena's bra straps as they locked their mouths in a kiss once again.

Following Serena's lead, she began to suck her breasts, first massaging them, then licking her hard nipples. To add to the effect, Misty took her teeth, and lightly pinched Serena's erect nipple in between them, grinding it against her teeth.

Serena moaned, and grabbed Misty's head, forcing her onto Serena's breasts. Misty gladly sucked on each in turn. Then, deciding she wanted more, moved her kisses down to Serena's thighs, making both of them tremble in anticipation.

Before she lost her confidence, Misty pulled Serena's pants and panties down at the same time to reveal a dripping wet pussy. Serena was completely nude now, and Misty took a moment to admire her lean body.

Then, bending down, she began to lick the juices around Serena's hole, and stuck her tongue into the awaiting lips. Misty moved her tongue around the walls of Serena's pussy, awaking even more moans from Serena.

Then, while her pussy was still wet, Misty stuck a finger gently in. Serena gasped, and Misty looked up uncertainly. But Serena gestured for her to continue, and Misty began to move her finger in and out of Serena's pussy slowly.

As Serena's moans grew louder and more feverish, she increased her pace, moving in and out at an incredible speed. Then, feeling brave, she stuck another finger in, stretching the walls of Serena's pussy even farther.

"Fuck, yeah. Faster, faster," Serena's moans finally escaped her.

Misty stuck another finger in, and thrust them in and out of Serena's pussy as her hips moved together in motion.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck yes. Keep going. Don't stop. Fuck-fuck-fuck!" Serena moaned.

Misty was up to her entire hand now, and shoved it in and out of Serena's pussy, brushing against her walls on each thrust.

"Fuck-I'm going to cum!" Serena screamed as her juices flowed out of her and into Misty's mouth. She licked them up eagerly, and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.


	3. Don't Be Late!

**Once again, let me know what you think about this fanfic down below in the comments. I know I'm posting a bunch of chapters at once (as in the whole story), because I have nothing else to do (don't judge), but I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Pokémon or its characters in any way.

* * *

Misty awoke to a wonderful sensation. It felt as if sandpaper were being rubbed against her breast, up, down, up, down, in a comforting rhythm.

Misty moaned, and opened her eyes to see Serena sucking and pinching her breasts, planting small kisses on each, and massaging them.

Serena then moved her kisses down Misty's abdomen, then onto her stomach. Misty shivered as Serena planted a kiss on her belly.

As Misty grabbed and pinched her breasts, Serena kissed around her pussy. Misty barely had time to register her panties had been on the previous night, and Serena must have taken them off while she was asleep.

"Oh, please, eat me out. I need your tongue inside me," Misty moaned.

Serena gladly obliged, sticking her tongue into Misty's pussy and lapping up the liquids that were dripping out of it and onto the bedsheets. Then, wanting to continue on with the torture, Serena stopped what she was doing and placed her lips against Misty's instead.

While doing so, she ground her pussy against Misty's bucking her hips forward and back.

Then, breaking the kiss, Serena crawled on top of Misty, her pussy in her face, and continued eating her out. Misty took the hint, and did the same to her, parting her lips and thrusting her tongue inside of them.

In front of her, Serena's boobs dangled down, so Misty took one in each hand, and began squeezing them together, rubbing her cold hands along them.

Before Misty knew what was happening, Serena had inserted a finger inside her pussy, and was thrusting them in and out, making Misty moan in pleasure against Serena's pussy.

"Oh, don't stop. Fuck me-fuck me hard," She said.

Serena then stuck two more fingers in, then her whole hand, causing Misty to scream out as she bucked up and down on the bed with each thrust.

"Yes, yes, yes. Fuck-fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm gonna cummmm!" She screamed as her juices squirted out onto Serena's boobs. Panting, Serena fell onto her side, rubbing the cum into her breasts, and leaving it to dry.

She fingered herself until her own cum burst out, then collapsed onto the bed next to Misty once again.

Soon enough, Misty and Serena began sleeping together every night. Before too long, Misty abandoned her apartment, and instead moved into Serena's home.

* * *

One day, Serena woke up to her alarm bell ringing.

"Oh, no! I have my interview today in two hours!" Serena said, as she jumped out of bed.

Her wish to make a Rhyhorn Racing summer camp had been approved, but the Activities Board wanted to see what kind of a person she was first.

As she hurried to the bathroom to take a shower, Misty heard the noise and woke up.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asked groggily.

But of course, there was no reply. Then, seeing the bathroom door open, Misty caught a glimpse of Serena's naked body and grinned.

Tiptoeing to the doorway, Misty noticed Serena's eyes closed as she cleaned up under the shower jet. She stripped her clothes off, exposing her pale skin and perfect breasts.

Sliding the door open slowly so as to not make any noise, Misty was hit with a blast of steam. Quickly she shut the door behind her. Then, as Serena's eyes were still closed, she planted her lips on hers, and began to grind her pussy against Serena's.

Serena's eyes flew open, then seeing Misty, relaxed. Still, she was startled, and pulled away, but not before she felt her pussy getting wetter by the second.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

Misty smiled, and put her lips back on Serena's. Turning off the shower jet, she swung Serena into her arms wedding style, and walked over to the bed, ignoring the fact that they were both soaking wet. Then, never breaking the kiss, Misty crawled on top of Serena, and began rubbing her nipples against Serena's erect ones.

Then, she grabbed a double-sided dildo from the bedside dresser, surprising Serena. Misty gently stuck one end into each of them, and slowly at first, then faster, began thrusting the dildo in and out, causing both to moan in pleasure.

"Fuck yeah. Fuck me hard. Don't stop!" Serena screamed.

In reply, Misty grabbed Serena's breasts and began pinching and rubbing them. Serena instead sucked on Misty's, who were still dangling in her face, gripping them between her teeth, and making circles with her tongue.

Both girls moaned in pleasure against each other's mouths as they kissed deeply. Misty and Serena continued their bucking motions, moving in time with one another, as they steadily increased the pace.

Soon enough, both girls were ready to orgasm.

"I'm coming. Oh. Fuck me harder! Don't stop!" Misty screamed.

Serena could only moan as she felt the walls of her pussy contracting as they prepared to cum.

Simultaneously, Serena and Misty cummed onto each other as they finally let the dildo rest inside of them.

The clock then rang.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" Serena exclaimed, pulling on her clothes, not bothering to clean up the cum all over her, and forgetting all about the fact that she was still soaking wet.

Luckily, that only helped her to win over the judges.


	4. Best Birthday Yet

**So, hope you've been enjoying thus far. This is probably going to be the last chapter of this book (May be a mini bonus chapter, though), mainly because I've run out of ideas. However, if any of you have any choices for pairing, I would be happy to write something if I have the time. But for now, read on perverts :).**

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Pokémon or its characters in any way.

* * *

It was Misty's birthday. She was turning 21, and Serena had apparently been planning a special surprise. The two had been together for nearly three years now, so Misty was quite excited.

At precisely 8:00, Misty walked over to Serena's house. She had stayed in the hotel down the street for the day, so she wouldn't ruin the surprise.

As she walked in, she was a little disappointed to see the lights turned on fully. She had been hoping for some fun, and had even worn a thin, lacy top with no bra underneath to encourage Serena. In addition to that, she wore nothing but a bright pink thong underneath, clearly visible underneath the long shirt.

Which is why her spirits sank even lower at the sight of Serena in a heavy trench coat as she materialized in front of her.

"Happy birthday Misty! I'm so happy for you!" Serena exclaimed.

Misty shook out of her gloomy mood, and grinned at the sight of her girlfriend. Stepping forward, she swept Serena into her arms and kissed her deeply.

Serena didn't seem surprised, but instead kissed her back passionately before pulling away gently.

"Don't you think we should continue this upstairs?" She grinned.

Misty nodded, her eyes bright, as Serena led her up to their room. Her breath was taken away at the sight.

All around their walls different water Pokémon were plastered, which in turn, were covered with water -or wallpaper that looked like water, Misty corrected herself-. To add to the effect, Serena had added little dome-shaped metal bars around the edges to make it look as if they were in an underwater submarine.

"It's amazing," Misty said, finally managing to speak.

The room had a magical effect, and Misty's love of water and water Pokémon seemed to enhance that feeling even more.

Then, she turned around, and gasped. There Serena stood, completely naked, her trench coat discarded on the floor. Her clean-shaven pussy glistened, and Misty could see it was already soaking wet.

Grinning slyly, she stripped down as well. After all, she was wearing hardly any clothing in the first place. Locking their lips in a kiss, Serena and Misty strode over to a high chair.

Serena sat down heavily, with Misty close behind, straddling her as if she were on Santa's lap. Their breasts were tight against each other, and as Misty began to rub the area around Serena's pussy, Serena moved her mouth down to Misty's breasts and began sucking on them, describing small circles around the nipples as she had done so many times before.

Not waiting to see if Serena was ready, Misty stuck her entire hand into her awaiting pussy. Serena gasped and arched her back.

"Do it. Fuck me hard. I want you now," Serena moaned.

Misty obliged, and soon was thrusting her hand in and out of her pussy entirely at a pace faster than they had ever gone before.

"Fuck-yes. Oh, fuck. Faster, baby," Serena said, bucking her hips back and forth against the wooden chair. It creaked dangerously, and came off the ground on each thrust from the force of it.

Finally, both girls tipped over, with Misty's pussy landing right on Serena's face. Wasting no time, Serena began to lick up the juices dripping out of it, as Misty added to her pleasure by grabbing and pinching her own breasts.

Then, sitting up, Serena placed Misty's legs around her neck, and thrust her whole hand into the awaiting pussy.

"Fuck. I can feel you inside me. Don't stop. Fuck, yes. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Misty screamed.

The floor shook as the two fucked on end, with little to no recovery time.

At last, at around 1:00 in the morning, both girls crawled onto the bed, completely spent. They kissed each other gently, then snuggled next to each other under the bed covers, their bodies tangled up within one another.

 **So, I think I might write a last chapter on their marriage. Let me know if you guys want that. And in case any of you were wondering, Misty kind of just gave up on her journey… I wasn't really sure how to have her continue it without leaving Serena, so… yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
